After All
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert and Holly reunite.


After All

Chapter: 1  
Pairing: Robert & Holly  
Rating: PG

~February 2006~

Robert stood motionless in the middle of the hospital corridors, his heart beating a million miles a minute as he stared intently at the beautiful woman that only stood six feet from him. He couldn't seem to find the words to speak, his throat was so dry. And for a moment he had forgotten how to breathe. He knew this day would come. He hope and prayed that she would forgive him and not lash out even though she had every right to do so.

Holly not being able to take another breath, not wanting her heart to take another beat without him, flew into his arms. Robert wrapped his arms tightly around her, wanting her as close to him as humanly possible. "Oh, Robert." she breathed out. "It's you. Its really you, you're alive!"

_We'll here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight  
I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always brings me back to you_

"Yes, luv." he replied. "It's really me."

She pulled back, just a little, and looked up into his piercing blue eyes. "I've missed you so much. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"There's a lot that I have to explain to you." he said. "I'm sure you have tons of questions."

"I do." she admitted. "But not now, the only thing that matter is that you're alive and well."

He pulled her back into his arms. "Holly, my wonderful Holly." he sighed. "Please tell me that you're going to stay for a little while."

"I bought a one way ticket." she told him. "I guess you could say that my stay is open ended."

"What do you say we get out of here?" Robert asked. "I could really use a break from this place."  
_After all that stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_

Holly smiled. "I'd like that."

~The Metro Court Hotel~

Robert opened the door to the hotel room, allowing her to enter first and then closing the door behind them. He helped her remove her coat. "Thank you." she said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." he replied as he slipped his coat off and laid it over the chair and made his way over to the bar. "Wine?"

"That's fine." she agreed.

Robert uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses of wine. He handed one to her and then took her opposite hand in his free one and lead her over to the sofa where they both sat down. After taking a few awkward sips of wine he sat down his glass on the cocktail table, prompting Holly to do the same.

_When love is truly right  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it goes  
And on the way it grows  
But it never disappears_

"There's something you have to know." he said, softly. "Something that I have to tell you."

"Anything." she said, memorized by his magical blue eyes.

He took her hand in his. "I regret every moment that we've been apart." he said. "And if you give me this chance to prove to you how much I love you, how much I need you in my life I'll never leave your side ever again." he whispered, gently caressing her face with his hand. "You're so beautiful. You've grown even more beautiful since I last saw you. I didn't even think it was possible."

_After all that stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_

Holly covered his hand with hers and moved it down to her lips, placing a single kiss in the palm of his hand. "I've missed you so much." she said softly, holding his hand tightly in hers. "I never dreamed that I would be here with you right now. I thought I had lost you forever and that I was going to spend the rest of my life regretting all the things I never got to say to you all those years ago."

Robert leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He could feel his body temperature rising as his body moved closer and closer to hers. Holly struggled to take a breath as he pressed another kiss to her cheek, this time closer to her lips. His lips lingered above hers for what felt like eternity before he slowly lowered his to brush lightly against hers.

_Always just beyond my touch  
You know I needed you so much  
After all, what else is living for?_

She brought her hands up to his face, softly caressing him, holding him to her. After several long seconds she pulled away slightly and this time she parted her lips before leaning forward to kiss him again. She drew his bottom lip between hers and then slowly released it. Her open mouth covered his and in no time his tongue was dancing softly and slowly with hers.

"Holly." he breathed out as their kiss broke. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" he asked, again. ne  
"I'm sure." she replied as she got up off the sofa and held out her hand. He placed his hand in hers and she led them both down the hallway and into the bedroom. The room was dimly lit by moonlight, most of which was covering the bed.

_After all that stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be Forever you and me  
After all_

Holly placed her hands on his chest and slowly moved them downward until she reached the bottom of his sweater. She slowly pushed it up his toned body until it was off of him and discarded on the floor. She placed a kiss in the center of his chest before moving her hands down to his belt. Robert halted her moments by taking her hands in his. "Slow down." he whispered. "I want us to take our time."

"I have all the time in the world." she replied.

And so they took their time and made love softly and slowly from dusk til dawn.

_I guess it's meant to be forever you and me, after all_

Finished.


End file.
